


Walk the Fire [For You]

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dragon Jensen, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, J2, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mage Jared, Schmoop, Soul Bond, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Jensen is a centuries-old dragon and a bit of a misanthrope with a special abhorrence for wizards.Jared is a powerful mage nursing Jensen back to health after he was injured saving Jared's life, though he wonders why Jensen would bother rescuing him at all when he claims to hate his kind so deeply.As Jensen recovers from his wounds, they both discover there's more to one another than first meets the eye - perhaps even finding something they didn't realize they'd been searching for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> So much love to my amazing artist [bluefire986](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/profile) who not only provided me with a wonderful prompt and beautiful art but also is the mod for the J2 Reverse Bang challenge. Check out her art post on [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/10277.html) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8870218), make sure to leave her lots of love ❤
> 
> As usual, constant praise and endless love for my betas and best friends, [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold) and [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift), for their patience and encouragement every step of the way.
> 
> Title taken from Bryan Adam's _Everything I Do (I Do it for You)_ because it makes me think of Kevin Costner's Robin Hood, and all-in-all that felt familiar and appropriate for a fantasy, medieval-like AU.

 

Jared hasn’t quite figured out how he wound up in this situation. He’s sweaty – has sweat clean through his tunic – his hair is in wild disarray, sticking to his face obstinately despite how often he’s tossing his head to get it out of his eyes, and he’s certain that by the time he locates his quarry he’ll be dirty enough to blend in with the leaf-covered earth underneath his feet.

This was supposed to be an easy venture. A two-day leisurely journey through Stull Forest, which serves as border between the Kingdoms Cortese and Pellegrino, a few days’ sit-down with Sir Mark himself to discuss a trade deal he’s brokering with the Huffmans whose lands border him to the North – it’s nothing Jared hasn’t been called upon to facilitate countless times before. As if his family’s prestigious lineage isn’t enough, growing up Jared very quickly established himself in his own right as a powerful mage and excellent source of counsel. Between himself and his older brother Jeff, who is particularly gifted in the healing arts, they do the Padalecki name proud and provide a great deal of services to the many lands surrounding theirs.

For all his wisdom, it hadn’t occurred to Jared that this might make him a target for less than savoury individuals – which is really just a testament to his genuine good nature and kind-heartedness. That being true, apart from the power he so deftly wields, in person Jared also cuts an imposing figure. At six-feet, four-inches tall and piloting a frame packed with lean muscle, few are brave enough to disrespect him. To say he was surprised when he was ambushed on the road to Pellegrino might be an understatement. To say he could have ever guessed how that encounter would play out, well, that’s another thing entirely.

Jared wasn’t too worried at first, not when the first three ruffians approached him on the path bearing sneers and flaunting their weapons. Jared keeps a dagger in his left boot – an old family habit – and he knows more than a few spells for warding and protection, not to mention the odd offensive trick up his sleeve. But the thugs just kept on coming, emerging from the trees until Jared was surrounded and his attackers numbered close to twenty. This was clearly no random attack; someone had been waiting for him specifically and their intentions were not even remotely friendly.

Jared had masked his trepidation and let his hands clench into fists at his sides, glowing bright with the threat of all that he’s capable of doing. Some among the party had appeared startled, perhaps not knowing what they were up against, but urged on by their leaders the attack commenced nonetheless. Jared narrowly avoided catching an arrow in the shoulder and the closest men were on him, knives and fists flying. The first attacker Jared connected with took a palm strike to the chest that flashed brightly on impact. The man’s body seized up and he dropped to the ground like a felled tree only to disappear in the continued onslaught. Jared went down to one knee while getting pummelled, a necessary cover for retrieving his dagger as well as beginning to cast another spell. Murmuring the words quickly under his breath while trying to protect his head, the spell culminated in a pulse of light that emanated from him like a shockwave, pushing back his attackers and knocking the closest of them onto their asses. The brief respite allowed Jared to regain his footing, tighten his grip on the hilt of his knife, and look up just in time to see the most unexpected thing – a dragon.

The creature was massive but lean and sleek in the lines of its long body, which was covered in an armour of dark scales. Where it crashed through the treetops, it left a huge, gaping hole in the canopy and rays of sunshine streamed in behind it, turning its impressive covering a brilliant emerald in the bright light. It roared and even from its airborne position Jared felt the resulting tremor at his core. The very ground shook with the beating of its extraordinary wings and Jared could see both its talons and teeth from where he stood – neither were anything he wanted to see from any closer.

The men still on their feet had scattered immediately. They took off into the woods while others felt the scorching hot wrath of the creature as it breathed its fiery breath across the path. Jared stumbled back to outrun it only to find that the beast kept all of its attention on Jared’s fleeing attackers while moving itself into position above him. Jared could hardly conceive of why, but it certainly looked as though the dragon was… protecting him? He was more than happy to retreat to its sizeable shadow and watch in awe as it laid waste to the trap that Jared had walked into. As the last of the brutes took to the trees, Jared’s eyes fell on the leader – an older, ugly man with yellowed eyes and a sallow face – as he lined up the shot with his arrow. The tip of it dripped and Jared suddenly understood – it'd been laced with something.

“No!” he’d shouted as he threw a hand out in front of him, feeling the ripple of his magic kick back across his skin while the white-hot light shot from his palm, but it was too late. In the next breath, the man was knocked down by Jared’s spell, crying out as it burned him, but the arrow was already loosed.

The dragon had screeched and its anguished cry was piercing and broken. Jared watched as it thrashed in the air with the arrow lodged under a scale at the joint where one of its majestic wings met its body.

“No…” Jared had exhaled, panicked. Dragons were all but rumour now – had been for centuries – and Jared couldn’t believe his luck. To actually see one, only to witness the incredible creature come to such harm as it defended Jared from the men who’d meant to do him injury – it broke Jared’s heart.

The beast had flown away, awkward and lopsided – clearly pained – and sunk lower to the earth as it went, knocking into trees and branches in its path.

Jared was frozen as he'd watched it disappear in the distance, standing alone but for the few bodies that remained – some smoking and charred – in the grass around him. He'd barely even debated before he blinked and sprang to action, taking off into the woods in the direction of his injured rescuer.

It feels now like he’s been forcing his way through the brush for ages and still nothing. Jared only knows he’s still headed in the right direction for the wake of fractured trees that indicate the dragon’s passing.

He’s absolutely focused on the task at hand – tracking down the injured creature – but his mind is racing in a dozen different directions. He’s worried that someone seemingly is out to get him, and he’s worried about his now waylaid meeting with Pellegrino. Genevieve and Danneel – his two closest friends – are going to be furious that this happened, that he took his leave of their company, refusing an escort for his journey, only to be ambushed enroute. He also isn’t sure what his immediate plan is. His instinct told him to seek out the dragon so he didn’t hesitate, but what happens when he finds it? It’s injured and perhaps that makes it even more dangerous. Maybe Jared can’t even help it – it’s always been Jeff who did all the healing, and while Jared knows his way around the basics, he doubts that knowledge will get him far in this situation.

He sighs and tries to force away the worry, focusing instead on the way his gut feelings ground him and give him strength. He trudges onward and pushes a branch out of his face before stumbling into a small clearing. Brushing the leaves and other debris from his sleeves and giving his head another shake to clear the hair from his eyes, Jared takes in his new surroundings.

There’s a small, sheltered stone cottage with a thickly thatched roof. It looks like something from a time long past - old, forgotten and in disrepair, the grounds around it hardly maintained in any way. The trees at the edge of the clearing are damaged and it looks like the weary dwelling only narrowly avoided a similar fate, because lying in the tall grass before it is the dragon.

Not that he currently looks like the great, hulking beast that set the forest ablaze. Instead, sprawled awkwardly and face-down in the lawn, there is a man. Still, he can only be the creature Jared is seeking. The clearest giveaway is that despite the human body, there are still two horns that protrude from the front of his head, out of a mess of dirty blonde hair. They’re smooth, a rich charcoal ringed with amber, and they guarantee that even in his human form this age-old creature could never be mistaken for anything else. His skin is winter pale despite the summer sun that filters through the forest above, and freckles are littered across his shoulders and down his arms. He’s naked and looks more than a little worse for wear; dirt and already-blooming bruises mar him, and the arrow that struck him is still there, wedged deeply into the front of his shoulder and propping it up at an unnatural angle where he lies.

Under any other circumstances Jared would surely blush and stutter because even just the dragon’s backside is, well, beautiful, and while Jared favours other men in theory, he’s never allowed himself to test that out in practice. Jared has deliberately led a life without such emotional attachments, and it has served him well thus far, making it easier to up and leave at a moment’s notice and travel for uncertain periods of time, wandering here and there as his services are required. But now is hardly the time to be distracted by such musings, and so Jared quickly gets to his knees at the dragon’s side, gently easing him onto his back so Jared can better look at the damage.

The arrow is well-lodged into his flesh; the gash around the shaft is rough and blood still oozes from it. His chest is painted with sanguine streaks, bright and bold on the pale canvas of his skin, but as gruesome a sight as the injury makes, Jared gasps not at it but at the dragon’s face.

Even with smears of earth across his cheeks and eyes closed in his unconscious state, Jared is certain the dragon is the most handsome man he’s ever seen. More freckles dance across the bridge of his nose. He has a strong jaw and fine features, soft in sleep, long lashes and the pinkest, plushest lips. Jared swallows hard and makes himself focus on what’s important. He’s got to get the creature inside, somewhere safe and dry, and get to work extricating the arrow. Surely there’ll be time for gawking later when the dragon’s life is not so endangered.

Jared adamantly tries not to let his attention wander down the inviting length of the dragon’s body and instead gets back on his feet. He opens the door of the small dwelling and feels reasonably certain that it belongs to the dragon. Inside is a fireplace, a large down mattress in the corner covered in skins and heavy wool blankets, a small table with a single chair, a shelf jam-packed with books that appear to be much older than Jared, as well as an ancient-looking chest. The place is absolutely a mess, stacks of books and random items strewn about wherever there is space.

Jared goes back to the dragon and bends down to tuck his hands underneath his shoulders. He closes his eyes and speaks an incantation quietly under his breath. Light radiates out from underneath the injured creature and Jared stands, effortlessly raising the body with him and guiding it into the cottage.

Jared sets the dragon down in what presumably is his bed, quickly drawing the covers up to his waist. He sets his pack down on the table and, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he surveys the hovel for items he can use. He’s got work to do.

It’s many hours later and well after dark when Jared finally drops into the chair, his work done, and wipes the sweat from his brow, brushing the mess of his hair off his face. There’s a roaring fire in the hearth and water still boils in the cauldron that hangs above the flames. Jared will have to thank his big brother for always insisting he have medical supplies with him when he travels, since he was glad for the needle and thread to sew the wound shut once the arrow had been removed. Jared had to conjure up the water for the pot himself, not wanting to waste time searching the unfamiliar area.

It’s been a long time since Jared has had to stitch anyone up, but he’s quite pleased with the results of his efforts, and now the injury is closed and carefully wrapped with fresh, clean cotton bandages. The bloodied arrow Jared cleaned as well by dipping into the boiling water, and it now rests on the otherwise empty table. Jared sighs, exhausted and satisfied that he’s done all he can for the time being, and he reaches into his pack for the folded cloth that contains his forgotten lunch. He picks the wax off the cheese and breaks off pieces, eating slowly and allowing himself to contemplate the creature still sleeping before him.

Lit only by the flames of the fire and the moonlight pouring in the window, he looks somehow even more beautiful than he did in the daylight. Jared figures it’s fitting that the way the firelight dances across his skin makes him seem to be ablaze himself, considering that the creature does in fact burn hotly inside, even in this form if the occasional small clouds of smoke are anything to go by. As he finishes his cheese and reaches for the small loaf of bread, Jared tries not to worry that the dragon barely stirred even as Jared tended to him. He seems in a peaceful sleep for now, so Jared tries to take that as a good sign. Jared knows there are some elixirs he can mix to aid the healing process, maybe ease some of his pain, but the dragon will need to be conscious to consume them, and at this very moment Jared’s own exhaustion is getting the better of him. Finished with his meal, Jared feels the day’s efforts settle in as an overwhelming weariness. He tucks away the cloth and lays out a blanket where he can find space on the straw-covered floor. He reaches for his pack to use it as a makeshift pillow, massaging the items inside until he finds a comfortable dip for his head, and promptly falls asleep.

Jensen wakes up slowly, as though consciousness is staying just one step out of reach, and then suddenly all at once as the pain registers. He groans and shifts as his eyes blink open. He’s back in his bed – still naked underneath his blankets – though he doesn’t remember getting there. His body feels heavy like a rock and aches sharply when he moves, waves of pain radiating from where he was struck by the arrow. The goddamn arrow–! He curses internally at the memory, feeling his chest, throat and nose heat with the puff of smoke that rises with his anger. His scales are thick and impenetrable, but it would be his bloody luck that the first time he ventures out in years some goon gets lucky and finds a chink in his armour.

Jensen winces as he tugs down the blanket and looks at his shoulder. The arrow is gone and in its place are bandages wrapped snuggly around and under his arm. He blinks, confused, because he absolutely did not do any of this himself and he has no recollection of who did. He tries to shimmy back against his pillow and sits up somewhat despite the way it pulls at what feels like stitches under the bandage, and as he settles again his eyes finally fall to the strange man lying on his floor, facing away from him and presumably sleeping.

Jensen’s eyes immediately narrow and he can feel his chest burn hotly.

There is a stranger. In his house. And worse still, the stranger is a goddamn Padalecki. Jensen’s lip twitches up in a snarl and smoke escapes his mouth but he clenches his jaw and his fists, forcing himself to take a deep breath.

The man’s only saving grace – apart from the sorcery that landed Jensen in this mess to begin with – is that Jensen can only assume he’s responsible for getting him back home and patching him up. If the man is looking for gratitude, he can damn well look somewhere else. He won’t be getting any from Jensen, that’s for sure. All of this is the man’s fault anyway. Jensen hates people to begin with – having lived his long, long life as a thorny hermit – but any Padalecki especially will find no welcome with him.

Jensen moves to get up, not really sure of his own intention except to wake the man and forcibly remove him from the premises if need be, except pain shoots through him and he’s suddenly struck weak and lightheaded, collapsing back down onto his bed. He sighs and it’s more of a disgruntled rumble, more wisps of smoke appearing with his growing frustration. He huffs and resigns himself to his current position.

He wants to roar, shake the rafters and startle the man awake, but for all his quick temper and dislike of company, he has lived a very long time and dragons are wise, quick wits. He knows, with sobering understanding, that for the immediate time being anyway, he’s stuck where he is and at the mercy of the person who has already begun to help him. The realization makes him sneer again but there’s nothing to be done about it. If he can’t even sit upright in bed on his own, he’s going to have to suffer more assistance of the mortal currently taking up space on his floor.

Finally, he sighs again and deflates. He may have to put up with this situation but he doesn’t have to like it and he definitely does not have to be pleasant about it.

Finished fuming, Jensen looks around the room to survey the effects of his uninvited guest. The man’s tanned jacket is slung across the back of Jensen’s chair and his boots are tucked away underneath it. The fire in the hearth is nothing more than a pile of ashes and the arrow from Jensen’s shoulder is lying on his table. The Padalecki’s stocking-clad feet poke out the bottom of the blanket under which he barely fits – he appears to be rather tall – and his head of shaggy, soft brown hair rests on his pack. His body rises slowly and steadily with each silent breath and Jensen finds himself annoyed by the man’s peaceful, oblivious sleep. The fire that burns deep in his belly churns and Jensen can feel himself try to tense up but his body resists him. His eyes feel heavy and his head swims. It would seem he lacks the energy even for anger. His lashes flutter and his body goes slack as he succumbs once again to sleep.

It’s early morning when Jared wakes. His neck and back are a little sore and stiff from sleeping on the floor – something he hasn’t done in recent memory – but he tries to be quiet as he stretches out the kinks and twists his spine before standing up. The dragon still sleeps, but as Jared looks at him closely, he seems pained even at rest, which makes Jared furrow his brow in concern.

He quietly slips outside to relieve himself and collect some wood to start up the fire again. Once it’s burning steadily, Jared rolls up his blanket, setting it and his pack neatly against the wall behind the chair. He spares a final glance at his unknowing host before heading back outside, this time to forage for some of the wild herbs that he knows will help with swelling and inflammation, in addition to keeping his patient sleepy so that he continues to rest and let his body heal.

It doesn’t take Jared long to track down the familiar flowers and weeds, things he’s hunted for with his brother while they were growing up, learning everything from their mother, who was also a world-renowned healer. During the course of his search, he finds a small spring that’s not too far from the cottage. It will supply him more fresh water as needed as well as providing him a place to wash up when he next gets the chance. For now, the splash of water on his face will have to do.

When he returns to the cottage, he sets to work right away preparing his bouquet of herbs and drops them into the pot over the fire to steep. Jared sits quietly in the chair, minding the concoction, and when it’s ready – the rich, earthy smell of it heavy in the air – he digs his own cup out of his bag to pour it into, not about to go rummaging through the dragon’s personal belongings.

With the cup of steaming hot liquid in his hand, Jared is suddenly anxious. This has been easy because the dragon has slept. It’s important that he drink this and Jared will have to wake him for it; to say he’s apprehensive is an understatement. He hovers a moment looking down at the creature before reminding himself that it was the dragon that came to his aid, so at least there’s that. He clings to that encouragement as he sits down on the edge of the dragon’s bed.

The mattress is firm, not shifting too much under his weight, and the dragon doesn’t stir. Jared bites at his bottom lip another long moment while he collects the courage to speak. He swallows hard and takes a deep breath.

“Hey,” he starts gently. “I need you to wake up for me…”

Jared tentatively reaches out to stroke the dragon’s face, if for no other reason than it is such a beautiful, tempting face, when the creature’s eyes blink open. Jared is caught – frozen in his gaze. They’re a bright, piercing emerald green, immediately bringing to mind the gem tones of the dragon’s scales, and Jared holds his breath with the elixir gripped tightly in one hand while the other is stopped midway between them.

The dragon looks him up and down and then returns his gaze to his face, eyes going wide as they take him in and finally narrowing harshly.

“Don’t you touch me,” the dragon hisses, and Jared’s own eyes go wide when a small plume of smoke escapes from between the creature’s bared teeth.

A soft voice breaks into Jensen’s dreamless sleep and he blinks awake. He’s still groggy and weak; it takes him a moment to focus and understand, but there’s a gently smiling face in front of his eyes, with dimples and bright, multi-coloured eyes. It’s a nice face, Jensen thinks vaguely, and while he doesn’t know all that many to compare it to, he’s pleasantly surprised by the pleasing features of the man in front of him–

All at once he finds his clarity and his mood immediately sours for the outrageous turn of his own thoughts. Defensive, he glares at the man sitting – uninvited – in his space, on the edge of his bed, and as he notices the way the stranger’s hand is so close to his face he can barely contain his growl.

“Don’t you touch me,” he grits out and the man looks appropriately terrified. Jensen feels smug at the way the man pales and his eyes go wide, but he keeps his smirk to himself and his teeth bared instead.

There’s a long moment of quiet between them and then the stranger seems to get a hold of himself, withdrawing his hand, and then he returns Jensen’s intense glare with a resolved look of his own.

“I’m sorry. I just… I’ve made something. To help you heal,” he speaks calmly and deliberately, measured, and gestures to the cup in his hand. Jensen can smell it, it’s not entirely unappealing, but he resists purely because he’s not inclined to do anything easily.

“I don’t want your poison, human,” he spits out, sneering. The man looks in turns confused and offended.

“It’s not–” he begins, defensive, before stopping himself to try again more calmly. “I’m trying to help you, dragon. I’m not about to poison you, for god’s sake.”

The man breathes in deeply and then continues. “Let’s not get off on the wrong foot. My name is Jared. And you… you saved my life. I owe you great thanks.”

Jared looks at him in such earnestness and his voice is reverent. Jensen is very uncomfortable. He’s also wary. Jared is still a Padalecki and Jensen has been tricked by them before. It’s some kind of sick joke if Jared really thinks he owes Jensen anything, considering Jensen doesn’t have any choice in the matter. And yet, Jared’s apparent sincerity still manages to unsettle and confuse Jensen enough that Jared gives up waiting for an answer and resumes speaking.

“Anyway, I saw that you were injured and followed the obvious trail of destruction that lead me to where you crash-landed at your own doorstep. You were so out of it you didn’t even flinch when I removed the arrow. I’ve stitched you up but the bandages need to be tended to and you’re clearly weak. Please, let me help you. It’s the least I can do.”

He holds the cup out to him and Jensen wants to scoff at him. The least he can do, ha! Jensen isn’t sure what to make of this Padalecki in particular but he’s still left with no choice but to accept because, loathe as he is to admit it – he absolutely will do no such thing aloud – Jared is right.

Jensen doesn’t say anything, only reaches for the cup with his good arm. His fingers close over Jared’s and Jared’s other hand is close underneath the cup to keep it steady as it transfers between them. Jensen is vaguely aware that it’s the first time he’s been touched by another person in… more centuries than he can remember. He might be more distracted by that thought except Jared’s fingers are sliding out from underneath his, leaving the mug in Jensen’s hand.

Jensen manages to hold it but the weight of it seems unreasonably difficult for him to keep up considering it’s nothing and he’s a goddamn dragon. His entire arm shakes with the effort and as he tries to bring the trembling cup to his lips the hot liquid inside sloshes up and spills over the rim.

“Here– stop. Let me, please,” Jared fumbles to get his own hands back on the mug and Jensen lets him take it even though what’s coming feels like a serious beating on his pride.

He struggles to sit up a little more against his pillow, wincing when it hurts him, and he’s exhausted, practically panting with the effort when he finally settles. Jared is watching him with unveiled concern.

“There now. Ready?” He starts to bring the cup to Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

“Yes. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Jensen glares at him and Jared sighs in return, exasperated.

Jared purses his lips and focuses on his task, carefully placing the cup against Jensen’s bottom lip and tipping it up, allowing the liquid to pour into his mouth. They get through it all in silence, Jared being annoyingly attentive and considerate, pausing to give Jensen breaks because even this seems to drain his energy.

When the cup is finally empty, Jared turns and leans away to set it down on the table. When he turns back to face Jensen, worry is etched in the lines across his forehead. Jensen feels more drowsy with every passing second. He begins to suspect there was something in that elixir after all, but he’s too tired and dopey to even muster up the accusation.

Jared sighs heavily beside him.

“Just, relax. You need lots of rest. I’m not about to leave you,” Jared says it like it’s a promise, like it’s supposed to be reassuring. Jensen does huff out a small, hot, smokey laugh at that.

“Pity,” he manages to get out, and he catches the way Jared frowns and narrows his eyes at him before he shuts his own. It makes him grin, sly and full of teeth. He hears Jared sigh and somehow the sound is already… familiar.

“D’you at least have a name, dragon?”

Jensen considers saying nothing. He’s already half gone to sleep and maybe that’s why he answers after all.

“Jensen,” he breathes out, quiet, and finally drifts off entirely.

Jared sits quietly at Jensen’s bedside, watching him fall back asleep. As far as Jared is concerned, his earlier suspicions about the liquid on the arrow head are bolstered by the dragon’s seriously weakened state. Unfortunately, only time will tell if he’s going to get better or worse. Moreover, Jared has no idea what to make of the dragon. He does understand that as far as the lore goes, dragons are known to be bristley and unfriendly, but Jared is trying to nurse him back to health. The sheer level of apparent disdain the creature has for him is both unfortunate and makes his rescue of Jared that much more puzzling.

Jared sighs and moves to the table to eat some of the jerky from his bag for breakfast. While Jensen sleeps, he might as well tidy up inside the cottage and clean up himself, too. He resolves to bathe down in the spring and collect more water to keep on hand.

It’s a quiet and productive day, if trying to organize the dragon’s large and varied collection of dusty old tomes can be called productive. By nightfall, however, Jared is worried. Jensen hasn’t woken, though he has occasionally mumbled and loosed some smoke in his sleep, grumbling about being left alone and cursed humans. It made Jared roll his eyes at the time but now that the moon lights the sky and Jensen is shivering relentlessly, his teeth chattering audibly in his mouth, Jared is far from laughing. Jensen’s whole body looks tense, the muscles in his chest twitching and his arms occasionally shaking as the fibers inside flex subconsciously. Jared tugs down the blanket to expose more of Jensen’s skin and help the heat escape. Jensen is sweating profusely. It’s dripping off his face and pooling in the hollow of his throat, as well as soaking clean through his bandage, which is steeping pink with watered-down traces of blood.

Earlier in the day he collected more herbs and they’ve been brewing in the boiling water so they’re ready the next time Jensen wakes or Jared deems it necessary to wake him, but if a fever is setting in, Jensen is surely going to need more than the basic concoction that Jared has going. He really wishes Jeff were with him; this is his brother’s area of expertise, not his.

Jared gingerly removes the soiled bandage, careful where the cotton catches in the stitches, and has the materials for a clean replacement on hand, right next to a freshly poured mug of tea. When he’s ready, he extends a hand to the fire and reaches with his fingers, whispering under his breath. He finishes speaking and the fire extinguishes with a woosh, casting the cottage into darkness. When his eyes are adjusted, Jared soaks a cloth in water and sits on the scrap of space at edge of Jensen’s bed. He holds the cloth between his hands and works a spell in his mind, his lips moving silently to the unvoiced words. His hands glow a soft, light blue and the wet cloth cools between his palms.

Jared braces himself in the event Jensen wakes and is particularly displeased with him, but he has to help cool him down. He starts by cleaning around Jensen’s wound, then gently pats down Jensen’s chest. He folds the cloth and places it on Jensen’s forehead. As he adjusts it, making it balance so it doesn’t slide off, he’s tucking it around the base of one of Jensen’s horns when Jensen starts to shudder. Jared stills, worried.

“Jensen?” Jared is quiet and Jensen doesn’t wake. The shuddering has stopped so he resumes what he was doing, fussing over the cloth, his fingers still brushing the horn, but Jensen tenses sharply and the dragon’s eyes fly open on a gasp.

Jensen shoots upright before Jared has a chance to register. The dragon’s hand closes tightly on his wrist and yanks his hand back angrily. Jensen is baring his teeth and hissing, right in Jared’s in face.

“Never do that again!” He growls, his lips curling in a snarl. Jared is stunned and confused.

“W-what?” He stutters out, his wrist still held tightly in Jensen’s grip. Jared is all at once certain that on a good day, Jensen could probably crush the bones if he wanted.

“My horns,” Jensen is still growling, though Jared can feel that the momentary show of strength is draining him. His grip is loosening and his arm shakes. Jensen finally relents, letting go of Jared’s arm and casting it away as he drops like deadweight back to the bed. He sighs, exasperated and weak.

“I told you not to touch me,” Jensen reiterates, his eyes closing as he succumbs to his fragile state and sinks back down against the pillows.

Jared swallows thickly, flustered and embarrassed to have possibly touched Jensen somehow… inappropriately. He wills himself to relax now that Jensen isn’t actively threatening him. He takes a deep breath and resumes his initial position while reaching for the cloth, which had fallen and landed low on Jensen’s stomach in the scuffle.

“My apologies,” Jared starts sincerely. “I didn’t know– your horns– it won’t happen again.”

Jensen doesn’t open his eyes but he makes a low rumbling sound in his chest that could be more threat or agreement or something else entirely – Jared can’t be sure. Jared purses his lips together as he refolds the cloth and clears his throat.

“But I think you have a fever. You’re burning up. Please, just let me…” Jared bravely leans forward to replace the cloth, moving slowly to let Jensen know it’s coming. The dragon’s eyes open and he glares at Jared as he puts the cloth down on his forehead. Jared is especially careful not to accidentally touch the horns, and Jensen looks irritated but doesn’t move or say anything to stop him.

Jared leans back and silently cheers his tiny victory.

“I’ve made more tea. You need to stay awake to drink it, then I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when I damn well please, mortal,” Jensen returns quickly, but there’s less heat in his words than Jared imagines he hoped for. For the briefest moment, Jared almost thinks that the tiny curve on the right side of Jensen’s mouth might actually be a smile, but then it’s gone and Jared reaches for the cup.

Jensen allows Jared to help him drink again in silence. The process goes smoothly enough that when Jared puts the empty mug back down on the table and sees how Jensen still sweats, he feels emboldened enough to suggest it.

“Jensen, listen to me a moment?” Jared starts evenly, and Jensen lazily opens one eye to look at him expectantly. “I’m a mage, and a pretty good one at that–”

Jensen huffs, chuckling weakly, and it turns into a bout of coughing. Jared narrows his eyes, not appreciating Jensen’s presumptions about him or his derisive laughter, but he continues.

“–but healing is really more where my brother excels. If you would let me summon him here–”

“Absolutely not.” Jensen spits out, cutting him off.

“Jensen!” Jared scoffs. “You’re sick. I haven’t the first clue how to help you. Please–”

“I said ‘no’!” Jensen interrupts him again and this time his eyes are wide open and lit up, glowing like embers as smoke trails up from his mouth. His voice has an edge, an echo of the deafening roar Jared heard in Stull Forest, but instead of being frightened, Jared is frustrated. He wants to roar right back in the face of Jensen’s stubbornness.

“You– you’re insufferable!” Jared throws his arms up as he stands and moves away from Jensen’s bed.

“I’m a dragon,” Jensen is hissing again. “That’s my right. And one of you treacherous Padaleckis is already more than I care to suffer.”

Jared whips around at that but Jensen has already relaxed in place, satisfied that the nearly non-existent discussion is over, and his eyes are closed as he pulls the blanket back up his stomach. Jared wants to remind him he still needs to replace the bandage but there was finality to Jensen’s last words that makes Jared feel like he should keep his mouth shut for now.

Of course, Jared never told Jensen his family name, so that is certainly an interesting development. Curiouser still is the accusation and insult to his lineage. Treacherous? Jared is shocked to have the word applied to himself or his brother, who are generally both widely regarded as kind and anything but the dragon’s allegation, a disposition for which his parents were also known. But… could it be possible that his family has dealt with dragons before?

Jared gives up on the notion of rebandaging Jensen’s wound as he watches the creature succumb to sleep underneath his blanket. Even in the low light, Jared finds Jensen’s poor colour vexing. As he sits tiredly in the chair, Jared’s mind is burning with many questions, not the least of which is how long he’s really supposed to wait before summoning Jeff for help, with or without Jensen’s permission.

Jensen can’t be sure if he’s awake or dreaming. He’s dimly aware that a fever wracks his body. He finds it difficult to breathe and the heat is stifling, sweat pouring off him and soaking his bed while he tosses and turns. Sometimes he smells smoke, his own familiar thick and earthy scent. Sometimes it’s that tea the human has been feeding him, slightly bitter but earthy and floral, too. He might even taste it, too. It’s possible that Jared has woken him to pour more of the liquid past his drying lips, but Jensen can’t be sure. When he opens his eyes – if he is, indeed awake – Jared is hovering above him, soft and a little blurry in Jensen’s eyes but still beautiful, his fingers barely there and so gentle as he tilts Jensen’s head. His thumb is on Jensen’s lower lip, pulling it down just so before the cup rests there, too, and Jensen can’t quite focus on Jared’s face but he tries. Jared’s brow is tightly drawn and there are lines on his face that Jensen understands are worry but–

“...why?” Jensen croaks, and the cup slips as he speaks. The liquid spills down his chin.

“What? Jensen, please– don’t speak. I need– you have to drink this, please. Just swallow, come on…”

Jared’s voice is pleading and Jensen finds he likes the tone of it. He might be smiling as he relaxes his mouth and lets Jared keep pouring. He’s drifting though, not all together there, and Jared has to keep reminding him to swallow because the elixir keeps dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Jensen doesn’t remember finishing the tea but there’s a cool sensation, soft pressure on his cheeks and his eyes flutter open. Jared is there again, expression still somber as he presses a cold cloth to Jensen’s face.

“Why?” Jensen’s voice doesn’t sound like his own. Is he even speaking? Is this even real? He hears Jared sigh. It’s oddly reassuring.

“Why what?” Jared asks. He’s leaning closer like maybe Jensen is speaking so quietly he needs to in order to hear him. Maybe he is, but Jensen isn’t sure he can make himself louder.

“This. You. Me…”

It makes sense in his head, the words he barely manages to scrape together. He’s not sure if he imagines that it takes time for Jared to answer or if that’s just the fever.

“Why am I helping you, you mean?” Jared is looking at him like he doesn’t understand the question. Jensen’s frustration flares – it’s a simple enough question – but he can’t find more words. He rumbles instead, feels the sound rattle low in his throat. Then there’s pressure there, too, and Jensen isn’t sure but he thinks Jared’s hand is resting in the centre of his chest.

“Shh… easy, Jensen,” Jared practically coos at him. It makes him want to growl all the more but he surprises himself and goes quiet. Jared’s hand stays on his chest, moving in smooth, easy circles. Jensen gets a little lost following the feeling.

“...saved me, remember? And you’re a dragon. You– you’re rare, and... beautiful. I would always take care of you.”

Jensen’s eyes flutter open to seek out Jared’s face, looking for some confirmation that he said what Jensen thought he heard, but Jared’s hand is gone suddenly and his face is turned away. Jensen can barely see straight, his body aches and he’s so hot he’s panting. Jensen is confused by Jared’s kindness and even more unsettled by how much he finds he wants to believe that it’s real and not just another trick, another Padalecki setting another trap.

Jensen focuses on Jared’s presence at his side, and when he feels his caretaker get up, Jensen can’t quite place it but there’s an unfamiliar feeling in his gut; it feels a little bit like longing and maybe even fear.

Jensen thinks he might see Jared’s face or feel his hands on his body again but he can’t be sure. He’s not sure of much apart from the current agony of his existence, but he does know he’s having fever dreams. They’re so much more vibrant and somehow easier to remember than the moments he thinks are waking, and he knows they’re not real only because they’re so obviously absurd. He relives moments of his youth nigh on a millennia past; he feels the indignation and anger of when he was entrapped, the smug, triumphant look on that horrible man’s face as he first tapped into Jensen’s power. Jensen wants to lash out just the same as he did that day so many years ago but even in the dream he’s weakened – by the mage before him, by his fever, by his own folly. He can only cry out, anguished, to no avail; it’s like he's watching an injustice occur to someone else, completely outside his power to do anything. He sees the faces of old friends, people he once knew, people he cared for once upon a time when he hadn’t yet learned to harden his heart to the inevitable loss and cruelties of long life. He sees Jared, too, and Jared smiles at him. Jensen’s not sure anyone has ever looked at him like Jared does, or, at least, how he imagines Jared looks at him. He’s lost in the dream, his life swirling around him in pieces, all a bit of a blur until suddenly it’s sharp and staggeringly clear. Jared’s face above his, so close to his, his eyes locked on Jensen’s and then his hand is on Jensen’s face. Jensen presses into the touch despite himself, shaky and desperate, starved so long for affection and touch and suddenly aware of it – painfully, unbearably aware of it. Jared’s hand slides along his jaw and up, up until he’s gently stroking his thumb along the edge where Jensen’s horn meets his body and Jensen shudders, gasping and chasing the sensation. Jared shushes him and it sounds like he’s smiling but Jensen can’t be sure because he’s so overwhelmed he can’t open his eyes to see. Jared’s palm moves along the curve of Jensen’s horn and he can’t catch his breath, shivering with the touch even as his body is consumed by fire – the fever or his own, Jensen doesn’t know anymore, can’t tell up from down – but then Jared’s mouth is brushing his, timid and chaste, barely there and Jensen parts his lips instinctively, lets him in against his better judgement, past rational thought. He hears himself sigh Jared’s name and it’s not like any he’s utttered for centuries, nothing in his memory, and he’s surprised at how much he likes the sound.

“Jensen, hey, it– it’s okay. I’m here. It’s just a dream.”

Jared’s voice is jarring and real. Jensen’s eyes flash open, momentarily clear and focused on Jared’s face. He’s sitting in his usual spot at Jensen’s side, his now-expected look of concern somehow etched even deeper than usual. Jensen groans, both in pain and embarrassment. His body shakes as he tries to turn away from Jared’s gaze, but he doesn’t have time to dwell much before he’s drifted off again.

Five hours, as it turns out. Five hours is how long Jared waits before deciding it’s either risk Jensen’s wrath or risk Jensen’s life. The dragon had seemed to sleep peacefully a short while after Jared administered the tea. At the first signs that he was starting to take a turn for the worse, Jared woke him again for another dose; he was the weakest and least responsive he’s ever been, a good portion of the elixir going to waste because Jensen couldn’t get it down. His condition spiralled rapidly after that. Jensen tossed and turned and cried out in his sleep while Jared watched, chewing his bottom lip and waffling about contacting his brother. He finally decides when Jensen starts calling for him in his sleep, that things have gone much too far.

He coaxes Jensen out of whatever nightmare plagues him and his heart breaks a little for how terrified Jensen looks upon his waking. He’s not conscious for more than a moment before he turns and slips away again. Jared’s mind is made up.

He immediately goes for his bag and fetches his seeing stone from the rich velvet cover where it lays hidden. He makes for the door of the cottage and closes it behind him as he steps into the fresh air outside. It’s a stark contrast in the easy breeze compared to the thick, close air inside that’s heavy with Jensen’s sweat. Jared takes a few deep breaths to collect and centre himself before sitting down cross-legged and holding the foggy-coloured stone up in the sunlight. Jared closes his eyes and thinks of his brother, breathes the words of the calling spell softly to himself, and the stone illuminates in his hands.

 _Jared_?

Jeff’s concern rings clear as day in his mind. It would seem Pellegrino has possibly passed on word of their missed appointment.

“Yes, Jeff, it’s me. I’m alright, I assure you,” Jared says the words aloud only because he’s so tired. The idea of trying to sustain his focused thoughts long enough for their conversation otherwise seems unnecessarily daunting.

 _Thank the gods._ Jeff breathes an audible sigh of relief. _There’s talk of a dragon being seen above Stull Forest? When Sir Mark got in touch saying you never turned up, we started to worry. And I’ve been reaching out to you! Where were you that you couldn’t hear me?_

“What? I… hold on a moment,” Jared leans and presses his palm to the stone of the cottage, seeking. It appears like any other stone, any other wall, but when prodded it feels alive under his palm, shimmery as the magic that seals it responds to him. Huh. Well, that is interesting. Jensen is full of surprises, it would seem.

“The place I’m staying, it’s enchanted – protected. I didn’t realize. But listen to me, Jeff. I don’t have too much time and I need your help.”

_Go on, Jared._

“There was a dragon. But first there was an ambush – I was ambushed. Nearly thirty thugs lay in wait for me on the road to Pellegrino, Jeff. I’m not sure I would’ve made it but for the dragon. It came to my aid and was injured. I think the arrow was laced with something. I’m trying to care for the creature but the fever is burning out of control. He’s hallucinating, delirious. He’s adamant that you not come yourself but I fear for his life. Jeff, please. There must be something I can do.”

There’s a long pause on Jeff’s end but Jared can feel his brother’s contemplation through their connection, can sense vague movement while his brother no doubt flips through various volumes in his study.

When his brother returns, it’s with a list of other plants to add to the brew Jared’s already been giving Jensen, cautioning that while they do grow in Stull Forest they are rarer and will prove more difficult to find. He also offers a spell to use in conjunction, but it bears warnings as well.

 _Jared, I’m just guessing here. I’ve never treated a dragon, and I’m sure it won’t surprise you the resources on the subject aren’t exactly great in number,_ Jeff explains seriously. _This is the best option I’ve got. The spell will drain you though, you really shouldn’t be alone if you intend to see it through._

Jared can hear the worried parent tone in his brother’s voice, one he’s heard many times before, even though they both know Jared’s going to do whatever he must.

“I’ll be fine, Jeff. Thank you.”

_Jared, I’m going to talk to Genevieve and Danneel about what happened. They’re going to want to know. Gen’s been worried sick._

Jared purses his lips a moment. He doesn’t want to get them involved in anything potentially dangerous, but his hands are unavoidably full for the time being.

“Okay, Jeff. Just– make sure they don’t do anything unwise. If someone means to do me harm, who knows what else they’re willing to do.”

_Indeed. Take care of yourself, little brother._

“You, too, Jeff.”

Jared relaxes as his brother severs the connection on his end and Jared drops his hands to his lap, carefully cradling the stone in his hands as the light recedes within it. He sits a moment and just breathes, thinks through what it is he needs to find and what it is he needs to do. He stands and lets himself back inside to check on Jensen before he goes in search of the additional ingredients.

Jensen looks terrible. There’s a dreadfully ill pallor to his skin and he still sweats. His breathing is irregular and laboured. For all the fire in his belly and the fever in his blood, Jared hasn’t caught sight of any errant wisps of smoke since last night and while he doesn’t know for sure, his gut tells him it’s not a good sign.

He digs a small side bag out of his backpack and slips the strap over his shoulder, settling the pouch at his hip. He adjusts his tunic, tugging it down to smooth the front, and straightens the navy blue scarf he has tied loosely around his neck. He pauses with his hand on the door, sparing another look back at Jensen where he’s tossing restlessly, looking pained.

“Jensen, I will be back as soon as I can. Just– hold on…”

Jensen’s dreams are dark and unpleasant. He feels trapped in them, like he won’t wake up no matter how much he tries to outrun them, and he finds himself longing for Jared’s voice to break through and pull him back to the surface. He calls out for him, desperate, and–

“Jared!” Jensen sits up frantically, suddenly awake, with Jared’s name in his mouth and shocks of pain spiking sharply from his shoulder. A wave of dizziness threatens to send him back. He’s so weak and his head swims with the effort of staying upright, of trying to force his eyes to focus despite their heavy lids. He finally manages to get a bleary look at around.

“...J-Jared?” Jensen’s body is still shaking and his voice is quiet and trembling. He’d be embarrassed but Jared is apparently not around to hear him. He’s gone. Of course he is. Jensen manages a small scoff as he collapses back down to the bed, spent just from having sat up and glanced at his surroundings. Jensen’s usual bitterness snaps quickly into place and he tries to turn on his side but his body isn’t listening to him; he feels disconnected and faint. He can’t quite hold onto his consciousness, feels it slipping away, but he spares a last thought to how much he hates how vulnerable this has made him, that for even a moment he let himself need someone else, that for even a second he entertained– but it doesn’t matter now. It was all that damn Padalecki’s fault in the first place, and he’s gone now. Well, good riddance.

Jared can tell the spell is working. Under his hands, Jensen’s body looks more relaxed and the colour is returning to his skin. He’s stopped shaking and hasn’t tossed or turned. Jared is beyond relieved – he worried that the spell wouldn’t work, that it wasn’t fit for a dragon. Apparently, whatever he is, Jensen is human enough.

Jared is kneeling at the side of Jensen’s bed, and keeps his hands above the arrow’s entry point while he chants the words his brother gave him. His hands glow white hot and so do Jensen’s veins beneath his skin, illuminated where the blood flows as if the magic is passing through him cell by cell, hunting down whatever toxins made it into his body and are making Jensen so ill. Jared knows he has to keep going. Until all the light leaves Jensen’s body, until the last of the toxin is gone, Jared can’t stop.

He’s been at it a long time. Jensen was in a bad way when Jared finally returned with the herbs. Jared managed to get most of the elixir into the dragon, but he was incoherent and didn’t seem to see Jared at all. He immediately set to work with the spell, but now he can feel his energy waning.

He watches the rise and fall of Jensen’s chest, so much easier than before and finally in a recognizable rhythm. Some soft pink has returned to Jensen’s lips and even the mess that he is, wracked by fever, Jared is reminded just how beautiful the dragon really is. It speeds him on. Despite his weariness, Jared persists. This has to work. Jensen wouldn’t be in this position if he’d never helped Jared. He owes it to him to try, and he’ll give until he can’t anymore.

He watches with his heart in his throat as the light in Jensen’s veins seems to dim and scatter, less and less of the toxin left to destroy. Jared’s hands shake violently where they hover above Jensen’s body and his head aches. He’s broken out in a sweat himself, but he knows he’s close. Jensen is almost home-free, almost safe.

It’s getting harder and harder to stay upright. He feels himself sway, feels the ache in his knees, but he keeps his hands firmly where they are. Watching the last particles of light disappear, it feels like a race, but Jared is determined to win, to hold out until every… last… bit…

Jensen wakes, and it isn’t from a nightmare. He feels… rested. His body feels nothing like it has of late. If it wasn’t for the stitches pinching tightly in his shoulder he might wonder if he dreamed the whole thing…

Not to mention that Jared is not, in fact, gone. The man is slumped over, face first into the blankets where it appears he passed out on Jensen’s stomach. Jensen feels a twinge of shame for how quickly he assumed Jared had abandoned him, especially because Jensen implicitly understands. Jared must have found a spell – it’s the only explanation for Jensen’s restoration – and nearly exhausted himself completely seeing it through. Jensen may not always understand the motives of men, especially when he’s been manipulated before – and he’s still wary – but those are hardly the actions of a completely self-centered person.

Jensen shimmies back, sitting up against his pillow, which causes Jared to shift and slide into his lap. Jensen doesn’t let himself think on it, simply reaches for him with both hands. When he lets his fingers curl around Jared’s arms, he gives back everything that Jared spent.

“Jared…” Jensen prompts gently; he almost forgot that his voice could sound like that.

Jared comes to slowly, shaking his head a little as he starts to sit back up with Jensen’s help. He’s still on his knees on the ground, but Jensen encourages him to get up and sit next to him. Jared’s eyes are wide and he blinks at Jensen, looking stunned.

“You– did you just…?” Jared stumbles over the words.

“I did, yes. You’re all topped up,” Jensen lets himself smile at Jared then. It’s genuine and it feels good, even if Jared looks almost startled and stays quiet. “Jared, I wasn’t going to let you fade away on my account, not after what you did for me.”

Jared holds his gaze, astonished, until finally he breaks. He flushes and rubs nervously at his neck.

“I’m just… I’m glad you’re on the mend,” Jared speaks softly, still a little in awe, and Jensen feels like there really are some gaps in Jared’s knowledge that need filling. He sighs, resigned to telling him.

“Not that I could ever let you die, not when there was something I could do to help you. Not even if I wanted to.” Jensen is almost angry admitting it, because with the admission comes awkward and unpleasant feelings of guilt. Which, it’s still Jared’s family’s fault, if nothing else, so Jensen still feels entitled to his bitterness.

“Jensen, I don’t understand,” Jared finally says, having thought over Jensen’s words.

“Jared, do you really not know why all of your family are such gifted mages?”

Jared blinks at him and Jensen understands; whatever Jared’s ancestor was, Jared is simply not the same. Jensen sighs again and tries to extinguish the flames of that centuries-long fury as he does.

“Me, Jared. I’m why. Your ancestor, a Padalecki, tricked me.” Jensen doesn’t mean to sneer when he says Jared’s family name, but old habits die hard. And just because Jared seems to be different, it doesn’t mean the rest of his family deserves the same consideration.

“It must have been nearly three hundred years ago now, I’m not exactly sure. Time… gets away from you, when you’ve lived as long as I have. We were supposed to be helping each other but… that’s not what happened. I’m bound, Jared, to your family, enslaved to protect you. I have no choice. And your ancestor, he tapped into my magic. His descendants have been reaping the benefits, siphoning from me, ever since.”

Jared looks appalled, really. He exhales sharply like he’s been punched in the gut and fidgets with his hands uncomfortably, looking almost as if he was going to reach for Jensen but thought better of it at the last minute. His teeth work furiously over his bottom lip, and his gaze drops to his lap.

“Jensen, I don’t… I don’t know what to say. I–” Jared finally makes himself face Jensen, even though with the anger at his predecessor and shame at his family’s now tarnished legacy he requires near-Herculean effort to do it. “I am so, so sorry. I honestly didn’t know.”

“I gathered. Eventually,” Jensen adds. He’s speaking so calmly – apart from when he spoke of Jared’s ancestor specifically – and it’s jarring. Before, Jensen seemed angry at him for everything. Now that Jared understands why, and Jensen’s not being gruff with him, Jared is finding him even harder to read.

There’s a long silence where neither of them speaks. Jared doesn’t know how sorry can ever be enough. Jensen has been a– a slave to his bloodline and the very thought makes his skin crawl. He huffs out a sad kind of laugh despite himself.

“I guess this is why you hate me, then. It does explain a lot.” Jared is trying to make light of it, but any other attempt at a laugh gets stuck like a lump in his throat. He swallows thickly and when he hears a familiar grumbling, that low rumble in Jensen’s chest, he makes himself look at Jensen again. The dragon’s expression is puzzling; Jared can see that he’s working through it himself, not quite settled on any one thing, but Jared thinks he sees hurt, and anger, and… hope?

“Well,” Jensen growls a little to himself, avoiding Jared’s eyes. “‘Hate’ is a… strong word…”

Jared can only gape at the dragon. He’s absolutely certain there’s a colour in his cheeks that wasn’t there before and Jensen almost looks – nervous? Jared is elated. There’s so much going through his mind, so many questions, so much disappointment, even second-hand shame, but maybe… not all is lost?

Jared is made brave riding the swell of emotions coursing through him, the high of being so quickly replenished by Jensen’s magic, the relief that Jensen is well, even the fierce anger at his ancestor’s despicable behaviour, and now – that sliver of a chance, that gleam of hope that just maybe Jensen doesn’t despise him. Before he can stop himself, he leans in and presses his mouth to Jensen’s in a hurried kiss. It’s chaste, and over quickly because just as fast as it came, Jared loses his nerve. Jared’s stomach flutters even at the brief touch and his cheeks heat instantly. When he pulls back, he subconsciously licks his lips, seeking Jensen there. He swallows thickly and glances at Jensen, whose wide eyes are on him, though he remains otherwise unreadable.

Jared hasn’t had a great deal of experience in this area, and as Jensen sits there blinking, Jared clears his throat and just tries to take ownership of his actions, regardless of how Jensen might feel in return.

“Well, you may be here because of a stupid spell, but I’m not. I’m… here for you, so…” Jared forces himself to stand and turn away from Jensen. “Get some rest. I’m going to… fetch us some fresh water.”

Jared smoothes the front of his tunic, reaches for the bucket he’s been using these past few days, and leaves, pulling the door shut behind him. Finally alone, outside, Jared takes a deep breath before setting off for the stream. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that, but… he can’t deny the way he’s been thinking about Jensen, and maybe it’s just because he put it on himself to take care of the dragon but he finds that he also just… cares for him. So basically, Jared’s entire life has been knocked off kilter a handful of times since he set out from Gen’s castle, between being attacked, caring for an injured dragon, finding out that his family’s proud lineage has a shady history, and then – of all the unexpected things – developing feelings for the very creature his family mistreated.

He sighs, kneeling as he approaches the spring with a heavy heart and brain that’s much too full. So much has happened – so much is happening – that Jared cannot control, including how he feels for Jensen. He tries to imagine how he would counsel a friend should they come to him with all the things that are currently on his plate. Jared knows he cannot control how Jensen feels about him, nor can he do anything about the person who has plotted against him – at least for the time being, since the next step there is investigation, perhaps some divination – but there is one thing he can do.

Jared doesn’t have the first clue what obviously powerful contract or spell Jensen is subject to at the will of his long-gone family member. What Jared does know is that even the most complicated binding magic he’s familiar with can be undone by very simple counterspells, because it’s not the spell that’s so important as much as it is who, specifically, is casting it. If Jared is the living stand-in for the contract’s keeper, he should be the one most readily able to dissolve it. It shouldn’t be difficult.

Walking back to the cottage with their replenishment of water, Jared’s mind is made up – not that it was ever really a question. Jared could never knowingly allow anyone – human or otherwise – to remain bound against their will, especially to him. He already feels better at the prospect of setting Jensen free, even if a part of him is sad, resigned that with Jensen healing now, Jared’s time with the beautiful creature is coming to an end.

Jared hesitates with his hand on the door a moment before letting himself back inside Jensen’s home. As much as it pains him, he’s prepared to carry on as if nothing happened. That’s his plan. He steels himself against any impending awkwardness and steps inside.

Jensen is standing before his bookshelf, looking it over – clearly noting how Jared had tidied – and he’s dressed in simple breeches and a light cotton shirt, the tie undone so it’s loose and open at his throat, exposing his chest. He turns to look at Jared as he just stands there, suddenly having forgotten his grand plan about not being awkward. Realizing with a start that he’s been staring – and is caught at it, based on Jensen’s raised eyebrow and the quirk of his lips – Jared feels himself flush and he turns away finally to put the water on the table.

“Y-you’re up,” he stutters out dumbly. “How are you feeling?”

Jared turns around after a moment, clutching at the frayed ends of his nerves, only to find Jensen is standing immediately behind him, right in his space. Jared tries not to appear so startled.

“Much, much better, Jared,” Jensen’s hands reach for Jared’s hips while he answers and as they touch him, Jensen’s fingertips almost burning-hot even through Jared’s clothes, Jared’s breath catches in his throat. “Thanks to you.”

Jared knows what’s about to happen before it does, knows from the way Jensen’s body lines up with his and the way Jensen is leaning in, speaking softly and almost against Jared’s mouth. It doesn’t make it any less shocking when Jensen tilts his head up and kisses him. Jared whimpers when Jensen’s tongue teases at the seam of his lips and eases its way between them, feels himself warm with embarrassment and then something else entirely as sweet, shivery heat washes all over him, making his stomach flutter and his dick stir in his pants. Jensen deepens their kiss, moving his tongue alongside Jared’s inside his mouth, and Jared feels a little light-headed and dizzy for the taste and feel of it.

Jensen breaks the kiss, though he doesn’t move away or out of Jared’s space, and when their eyes meet Jensen’s are glowing again, glimmering like hot coals going out as they give way to their usual green. Jared is panting and reaches back to steady himself on the table. Jensen grins at him, sly and somehow knowing – what exactly, Jared isn’t sure. Jensen moves as if to reach for Jared’s face but Jared grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Jensen, wait,” Jared says, still a little breathless, and the dragon’s eyes narrow. His expression changes immediately, defensive, and it hurts to see Jensen react to him that way but Jared has to do this.

“I can’t– I won’t have you obliged to me. You owe me nothing. I owe you everything – my life, my sincerest thanks, and my deepest apologies, which are worth nothing compared to what’s been taken from you. Please, just– let me do this.”

Jensen is still eyeing Jared warily as Jared takes Jensen’s hands in his. Jared starts speaking the words to a spell, feels Jensen tense as both of their hands start to glow. He can see Jensen’s eyes go wide, panicked like he doesn’t know what Jared is doing, and Jared does his best to look reassuring. When the spell is done and the light extinguishes, Jared can feel the shift in the air, in himself; everything feels just a little bit different. The spell worked. He lets go of Jensen’s hands and continues in their common tongue.

“I release you.”

Jensen looks stunned and even staggers back. For a moment he says nothing, simply looks at Jared, bewildered.

“What did you say?” He finally speaks, just above a whisper.

“I could never keep you against your will, not once I knew. You deserve your freedom like anyone else. You belong to no one, Jensen.”

It breaks Jared’s heart a little to do it, wanting so many more of Jensen’s kisses – so much more of Jensen – but he refuses to accept them under any pretense of obligation. And, after everything, in this moment where it all ends and goodbye is imminent, Jared understands: he doesn’t think he’s ever been in love before, but he has a suspicion that the ache blooming in his chest and the way his heart seems to swell now might be it, and walking away from Jensen might be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

It honestly never occurred to Jensen that he would ever be free. Ever since that fateful day, he’s lived his life as if this were it, and avoided humans at all costs except to fulfill the terms of his binding. Alone. Bitter. Always assuming the worst.

And then, the biggest surprise of all – Jared Padalecki. Kind. Selfless. Liberating. He spent days at the mercy of his fever, exposed, vulnerable, and for the first time in longer than he can remember, craving the touch and affection of another – of Jared. He hated himself a little for his weakness, for the longing, but perhaps Jared is worthy of it after all. And maybe, after all this time and now that he’s free, Jensen can live a life of his own choosing.

“Well, Padalecki,” Jensen begins. “It’s been a banner week for you. Getting attacked on your way cross country, then saved by a dragon, only to save the dragon in return, and in more ways than one.”

He takes a tentative step forward into Jared’s space again. “So, what’s your grand plan now, wizard? Return to your lands, uncover the plot against you?”

Jensen keeps his hands to himself with great effort and keeps his eyes on Jared’s face, trying to gauge his reaction, to get a read. Luckily, Jared is pretty transparent, from his startling, innocent kiss earlier to his incredible responsiveness to Jensen’s kiss just now. Usually, Jensen would never trust what he sees, having been burned by deceitful means before, but he understands now that with Jared, what he sees is exactly what Jared is. Right now, Jared looks conflicted and unsure; he doesn’t know where Jensen is going with this. His cheeks are still flushed and there’s a fine tremor running through his body that Jensen detects in the subtle shake of his lip. Jensen wants to take him apart.

“S-something like that,” Jared finally gets out, though his eyes betray him as they drop quickly to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen smiles broadly and steps closer to Jared still, placing one foot between Jared’s, his hands easily on Jared’s chest. Jared’s heart thunders under his palm and Jensen feels an overwhelming fondness for the man before him. He believes all the more in what he’s about to offer.

“What if I went with you?” Jensen proposes. “If… you’d have me.”

Jared’s eyes go wide and he blinks, clearly not having expected that.

“You would– why… would you do that?”

Jensen can sense that Jared is trying to hold back, but he hears the hope in his unsteady voice, sees it in his big, doe eyes.

Jensen responds with nonchalance and a small, teasing shrug. “They tried to kill you once already. You might need some help.”

“But– you’re not, you don’t have to– I set you free.” Jared stumbles over the words, sounding rushed and excited, disbelieving.

Jensen smiles up at him. “You know, your ancestor tricked me. In doing so, he managed to siphon some of my power and coerce my protection for centuries. But I can give both freely, and it would be a much mightier gift. But for you to accept it… that would be a gift, also.”

He can see Jared’s confusion and Jensen hesitates for only a split second before just going for it. He kisses Jared again and this time, he lets Jared really feel the magic, a promise – a tiny taste of what Jensen is offering. He lets it spill out from him and move through Jared’s veins, lighting him up. Jared gasps against his mouth and his hands, trembling with it, reach for Jensen’s hips and flex, digging his fingers into Jensen’s body.

Jensen breaks the kiss and can’t help but smile even brighter. His own vision is tinted as the fire in his belly stirs and when he exhales, smoke plumes from his mouth. Jared is panting again and looks a little debauched, a little high off the dose of power Jensen just shared. It’s a good look on him, Jensen decides heatedly, and narrowly resists the urge to kiss him again, letting Jared settle down instead.

“Jensen, what–” Jared barely manages the words, breathless. “What was that? What are you saying?”

“Jared, if this – if I am what you want – this is what I’m offering. If you’ll have me, if you’ll… be mine, then we are both of us strengthened by that bond. It’s a much more powerful connection than the one your ancestor subjected me to. I wouldn’t belong to you, we’d belong to each other. Your life would be lengthened and mine would shorten. Our lives would be just one life.”

Jensen looks at Jared very seriously as he explains, speaking deliberately so that Jared might understand all that he implies. Jared baulks.

“Jensen, that sounds… I mean, for me, but– but what about you? How is that fair? Why would you want to live less?”

Jensen bites at his lip and fidgets with the edge of Jared’s scarf against his chest. “Jared, I’ve lived a long, long time. I haven’t let myself… want anything – anyone – in centuries. I’ve experienced so much loss, and after, even more loneliness. And even as I laid injured and poisoned, maybe even on Death’s door, I feel like I have lived more in these days with you than I have… in longer than I care to say. Because of you. You already brought me back to life, Jared, in ways I didn’t realize how much I was missing. So you must understand me, there is nothing less about it. This – you are what I want.”

Jared huffs out a small laugh and it’s a little wet, his eyes glistening. He holds onto Jensen’s hips, and Jensen watches as Jared’s smile takes over his face and dimples deeply dot his cheeks.

“I don’t know what to say,” he says, still laughing, almost giddy. Jensen finds the sound immensely pleasing. Jared looks so happy that it makes Jensen brave.

“Say yes?” He ventures, hopeful, and ready for the change, ready to live again, with Jared for company.

“Of course, yes,” Jared answers immediately and follows up with an eager kiss.

"Yes?" Jensen echoes, his voice low and rough as he speaks against Jared’s lips. There’s a dizzying flutter of his heart and the fire in his belly flares hotly, heating his breath. He eliminates the last shred of distance between them so that their chests press together, sliding his hands up and down, one along Jared's side and around his waist to palm the small of his back and the other up his neck to slip his fingers into his hair. Jared’s breath is coming in fast and Jensen can feel him practically buzzing against him. He nuzzles along Jared's jaw, kisses just below his ear. "You're absolutely certain?"

Jensen can feel when Jared tries to answer, his jaw moving under Jensen’s lips as he opens and closes his mouth silently, apparently unable to focus enough to find the words. Jared finally manages a small, broken sound as his head tilts back a little, exposing more of his throat for Jensen’s mouth. Jensen takes full advantage, dragging his teeth teasingly down the delicate skin, feeling Jared shudder for it where he’s trapped between Jensen and the table.

“Jared,” Jensen sighs Jared’s name, lets it be long and a little musical in his mouth, and he tugs gently at Jared’s hair. Jared’s hands on his hips dig in more tightly and Jared whimpers again. “Tell me you’re sure.”

“I– I’m sure,” Jared collects himself a little and finds his voice, even manages to look firmly decided as he holds Jensen’s gaze, like he really wants Jensen to understand that he understands. Jensen smiles at him, fond and excited for Jared’s willingness.

“Okay,” Jensen leans in, brushes their noses together and lets his lips drag a little across Jared’s skin. “Just relax, now. Let me – let the magic in.”

Jensen captures Jared’s mouth then in a kiss and lets go. Jensen’s magic doesn’t need words or spellwork, at least, not in this case. For this, his choosing, his power comes alive instinctively. The perpetually burning embers of the fire in his belly blaze hotly and he feels himself warm as his body starts to glow softly. There’s a soft rush of heat behind his lips and then it slips past him, into Jared’s mouth, into his body, seeking Jared’s acceptance.

Jared welcomes him without hesitation and when their magic combines there’s a noticeable spark – a gentle jolt that makes Jared jump a little against him, startled, but he only holds onto Jensen more tightly, keeping his mouth soft and pliant while Jensen controls their kiss. Jensen can feel it settling, the way everything inside him shifts somehow. He feels lifted, lighter, stronger, and knows Jared must be feeling it, too. Like the tumblers of a lock falling into place, everything comes together and just clicks. The light shared between them flashes brightly and Jared gasps. He’d stumble backward if it weren’t for the table, Jensen’s hands on his body and the way his own hands cling to Jensen’s hips.

When Jensen pulls back to give Jared a little room to breathe, Jared looks up at him, awestruck. His eyes flicker red like a reflection of Jensen’s before he blinks and Jared’s prismatic hazel is revealed among the flutter of his lashes. Jensen smiles, knowing how Jared feels because he’s feeling it too, how they’re changed, how they’re joined.

Jared laughs, just a small, quick chuckle, and then he’s grinning. His smile is bright, dimples deep in his cheeks; he looks exhilarated and happy.

“Jensen,” he exhales in a rush before eagerly kissing at Jensen’s mouth, peppering his face with kisses because he can’t seem to stop smiling long enough for anything else but he can’t keep away.

Jensen kisses him back but finally catches his mouth and centres him. Jared’s enthusiasm momentarily tempered, Jensen deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth, and twists in Jared’s arms just so; they’re lined up better now and as Jared moans to feel the burning length of Jensen’s hard cock against his his own, Jensen grins darkly, pleased to find that Jared is big everywhere.

“Jensen, p–please,” Jared’s voice is small and desperate, barely a whisper, but Jensen feels the echo of it like a ripple across his skin. It makes him groan to think Jared doesn’t even really know what he’s asking for. His sweet, sloppy kisses are not of a man with experience, and while Jensen’s been alone for many of Jared’s lifetimes, he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Jensen hums; it’s a low rumble and wisps of smoke escape the corner of his mouth. He watches as Jared’s eyes follow the grey puffs as they vanish.

“Don’t worry, Jared. I won’t burn you,” he murmurs and kisses Jared briefly, releasing him just enough to step back and let Jared take in a shaky breath.

“Get on the bed,” Jensen practically purrs, and Jared’s eyes widen as his cheeks blush even more deeply. The colour suits him, as does his innocence; Jensen is completely taken with him and how exceptionally beautiful he is, especially right now.

Jared moves and it’s a little graceless; he’s unsteady, no doubt equal parts excited and terrified, but eager all the same. When he sits a little awkwardly on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do next, heat flares low in Jensen’s stomach; he’s going to walk Jared through this one step at a time, and it’s going to be a delicious kind of agony to do this slow and sweetly like he wants to.

Jensen is egged on by the wanton way Jared is looking at him, and he strips unceremoniously. He keeps his eyes on Jared the whole time, while he tugs his shirt up over his head and quietly delights when Jared sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as Jensen undoes the tie of his breeches. He slides them down his legs and steps out of them, unshy, knowing that Jared would’ve seen him already, after his transformation, though not quite like this.

Jensen is large, considerably long and thick, and when he’s freed, his dick is full, flushed and shiny wet at the tip. Jared sucks in air audibly as his gaze drops to Jensen’s cock, and Jensen lets him look, happy to drag this out for the way it teases him, happy to put that almost-frightened, hungry look in Jared’s eyes. He sees how Jared’s hands fist tightly in his sheets, clearly still not entirely sure what he should be doing, though Jensen can tell he wants to reach for him.

Jensen walks towards him and can’t help it if he looks a bit predatory. He might as well be, the way Jared is giving himself up, except this is going to go both ways. He nudges Jared’s legs apart with his knees and puts one down on the mattress while Jared’s lust-dark eyes lock on his face. Jensen threads the fingers of one hand through Jared’s hair, combing it back and making Jared’s eyes flutter shut as he chases Jensen’s hand.

Jensen hums again, delighted at Jared’s responsiveness, and reaches for Jared’s scarf to untie it and take it off, tossing it behind him without breaking their shared gaze. Next, he reaches for the hem of Jared’s shirt, slowly pulling it up and off him. Jared is breathless as he shakes his head afterwards, clearing his mussed hair from his eyes. The flush of his face spreads down his throat and across his chest and without his tunic on Jensen can see the substantial evidence of his want all the more easily where it tents Jared’s pants. Jensen groans in anticipation and licks his lips as he reaches for Jared’s breeches next.

“Move back some, Jared,” he coaches, and Jared scrambles to comply, Jensen’s hands following his body as he gives Jensen a little more room. He undoes the tie and hears Jared’s breath hitch as his hands brush him. Jensen is dying to finally see him, to get his hands on him now, and as he starts to tug on the waist Jared cants his hips up so Jensen can slide his pants down his legs, leaving them forgotten on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Jared’s dick springs back and bounces against his stomach, painting shiny smears on his skin, and a thin, clear string of precome connects the tip to his body until it breaks, falling along the length of him. Jared’s not quite as thick as Jensen but he might be longer, and Jensen’s teeth dig into his lip as he takes in the sight, his mouth watering and another groan escaping him.

Jared is still sitting, propping himself up awkwardly, closer to the edge than the centre of the bed, and now that they’re both naked Jensen is ready to start in earnest.

“Lay back, dear heart. All the way, that’s it,” Jensen guides him, an encouraging hand on his thigh as he shimmies further back until his head finally finds Jensen’s pillow and he eases himself down into the blankets. Jensen follows on his hands and knees and Jared keeps his eyes on Jensen’s the whole time. “Relax for me, Jared. Trust me.”

He leans in to kiss Jared, pressing their lips together as Jared tilts his chin up to meet him. He opens quickly, lets Jensen in so readily, and when he tentatively sucks at Jensen’s tongue, Jensen moans into it. Jared seems encouraged by the sound, increasing his efforts, and Jensen is happy to let him, his dick throbbing for the way Jared’s mouth pulls at him, unable to resist making the connection, how it would feel for him to fuck in between his lips instead. Jared pants when he lets go of Jensen’s tongue and Jensen is panting, too, hot air spilling from his mouth and nose into the barely-there space between them.

“I do– I do trust you,” Jared exhales, arching his back like he can’t keep away from Jensen now, like he aches to feel the blanket of Jensen’s body on his. Jensen understands completely.

“Good,” Jensen whispers, dragging out the word and shifting to kiss at Jared’s jaw. Jared leans away, exposes his throat again so readily, and Jensen moves to kiss there, too. He kisses, sucks and teases his teeth down the sweat-slick column of Jared’s neck, feeling himself leak at all the sweet, broken sounds Jared makes, puppy-soft, below him.

He moves lower still, down Jared’s chest until his lips brush over the stiff, raised nub of his nipple. Jared’s breath hitches and Jensen looks up at him through his lashes as he takes it into his mouth, first just kissing it softly. When he lets his teeth graze it Jared’s body shudders under him and a hand flies up to Jensen’s head, clutching at his hair.

“J-Jensen,” Jared stutters out, his fingers tightening in place, and Jensen releases his nipple with a wet pop so he can better look at how Jared is writhing, so pretty.

“Gods, look at you, fuck,” Jensen sighs and nuzzles at Jared’s chest, rubbing his face over the smooth skin and letting his tongue dart out to flick at the still spit-soaked nipple. Jared shivers at the touch and Jensen moves to give the same attention to the other side. Jared’s hand moves fitfully over Jensen’s head as he sucks Jared into his mouth, and his thumb brushes one of Jensen’s horns. Jensen gasps and just as quick, Jared’s pulled his hand back like he’s been burned.

“S-sorry, I’m so sorry, I–” Jared speaks hurriedly, panicked, and Jensen only hums and leans up to capture Jared’s mouth, halting his apology.

“It’s okay, wizard,” Jensen teases as he withdraws, grinning down at Jared.

“It was different before. You can touch me there. Anywhere, everywhere. Please,” Jensen pleads now, and when Jared hesitates, Jensen reaches for his hand to bring it back. He closes his own hand around Jared’s, wrapping Jared’s palm and his long fingers around his horn, then drags it slowly up over the smooth, ribbed body of it. It makes him sigh and lean into Jared’s hand as he lets it go, leaves Jared to play however he likes. On his own, Jared’s grip loosens, and as he continues to stroke up and down the twisted projection, Jensen is almost purring, that low, comfortable rumble erupting from his chest, smoke coming with it. The way Jared touches him is with such palpable awe, such reverence; it’s like how he’s been looking at him right from the start, and it feels better than anything Jensen can dredge up in his long memory.

Jensen focuses as much of his attention as he can spare to Jared’s nipple while the mage’s fingers continue to dance gently, teasingly, up and down his horns in turn. Jared is barely focused himself, his hands stuttering and stilling as Jensen sucks, nibbles and licks at him. Jared is still making these tiny, almost-pained sounds that speak directly to Jensen’s aching dick, so he finally relents, planting one last kiss on Jared’s chest before moving lower.

As he kisses his way down, past Jared’s belly button and to his hip bones, Jensen’s chin pushes Jared’s dick down, too. He can feel Jared leak on to his neck and smell the musky, enticing scent that’s all Jared as he gets closer. He noses further down still, dragging his swollen lips along Jared’s skin, nestling in around the base of Jared’s cock and into the thatch of soft, wiry hair where the smell of him is strongest. Jensen is nearly out of his mind with want, and Jared’s hands are frantic again, one on Jensen’s shoulder and the other in his hair still, while he trembles visibly where he lies, his legs spreading instinctively to make room for Jensen’s body between them.

Jensen can’t resist any longer. He slips his arms underneath Jared’s legs, reaching up and around to place his palms open on Jared’s stomach, on his hips to keep him still, and he takes the tip of Jared’s dick into his mouth.

Jared’s hips jolt under his hands as Jensen expected, and he pushes against them with easy pressure so he can take his time. He wiggles the tip of his tongue into Jared’s slit, immediately rewarded with a loud groan above him and a bitter gush of Jared’s precome. Jensen moans at the taste and sucks at the head then, hollowing his cheeks and moving his tongue underneath the crown while Jared clutches at him and starts babbling mindlessly.

“Jen– Jensen, Gods, fuck, your m-mouth, oh, oh Gods–”

Jensen can’t help but be pleased with himself. He grins around his mouthful, spit dripping down Jared’s length, and then takes Jared in as deeply as he can.

“Jensen!” Jared shouts like the sound has been punched out of him, his fingernails digging half-moons into Jensen’s skin where they desperately hold on. Jensen keeps Jared in his mouth, lets his throat flutter around the head and sucks, breathing through his nose more of that rich, heady scent, his own dick dripping where it’s angry-hard and neglected between his legs. He presses his hips down into the blanket just for the barest relief. He slides up and down Jared’s length slowly and steadily, dizzy for how Jared fills him. His jaw aches dully when he finally pulls back and lets Jared fall from his mouth. He takes in a big breath and licks his abused lips, his mouth and chin wet and messy like Jared’s cock.

Jensen shifts, moving to sit back on his haunches between Jared’s knees. Jared is– well, he looks wrecked, completely debauched. His chest is red and heaving, his hair a mess behind his head and stuck to his face in places, and he’s shiny everywhere with sweat.

“J-Jensen, Jensen, Jen…” Jared twists like he’s ready to burst out of his skin, reaching almost blindly for Jensen as he mindless chants his name, his eyelids heavy with pleasure. Jensen smiles and leans down to kiss Jared again, if only to shush him just long enough for Jensen to think and string a few words together.

“Jared,” he mumbles against his lips. He already suspects – he’s practically certain – but he wants to be sure, wants to hear it from Jared himself. “Has anyone ever… have you–”

Jared shakes his head, breaking their kiss, and opens his eyes to look at Jensen as he confirms what Jensen suspected.

“No. No, never,” he pants out.

Knowing for sure, it makes something in Jensen crack in two, sets something loose in his chest and makes his dick twitch. Jared’s going to be his, all his, only his – and it appeals to Jensen’s possessive, dragon-hoarding inclinations on an entirely new level. Of all the treasures he’s collected over the years, this beautiful, powerful mage will be the prize of it all. He’ll enrich Jensen’s life like he never imagined, and Jensen is suddenly, overwhelmingly relieved that Jared wants him, wants this.

He growls and takes Jared’s lips again in a devouring kiss, all teeth and tongue and need. Jared moans into it, pulling at Jensen like he wants him to come closer, lay back down, but Jensen needs to get Jared ready for him and he needs to do it now. He pulls back and Jared whimpers.

“Shh, precious,” Jensen coos, unhooking Jared’s fingers from his shoulders so he can move away. “Hold on. Just a moment.”

Then he’s up and fumbling through the belongings in his old chest with uncooperative hands, searching for the bottle of aromatic oil he knows is in there somewhere. He finds it with a relieved sigh and quickly settles back on the bed between Jared’s legs, Jared watching him with curious eyes all the while. Jensen can sense the question behind them and he smooths his hands up and down Jared’s winter-pale thighs, thinking about how young Jared looks right now, taken apart like he is, inexperienced as he is, unknowing in this for all his great wisdom in everything else.

“To ease the way,” Jensen whispers. “Try to relax. It might be uncomfortable to start, but I promise it won’t stay that way.”

Jared nods silently, his tongue running over his lip as he watches Jensen coat his finger with the oil and then set the bottle aside. Jensen keeps stroking at Jared’s leg with his other hand, reassuring as his slick finger reaches under Jared’s balls and seeks out his hole. The muscle tenses under the pad of his finger and Jared startles, sucking in a breath.

“Relax,” Jensen urges him again, his voice gentle. He pets at Jared’s opening just as gently, rubbing circles with easy pressure until he feels Jared finally relax. He presses in easily, just the tip of his finger, and watches Jared’s face keenly to make sure he’s not hurting him. Jared’s breathing is still ragged and Jensen wiggles his finger around just a little. Jared isn’t wincing though he does look like he’s thinking all together too much, and Jensen starts to ease his finger in a bit more.

“Okay?” Jensen asks as he sinks in without too much resistance.

“Yeah…” Jared exhales, nodding. By the time Jensen’s finger is buried in all the way to his knuckle, Jared’s body hot and tight around him, the walls of smooth muscle seemingly pulling him inside, Jared’s hips are moving. It’s subtle, like maybe Jared doesn’t realize he’s doing it, but Jensen is encouraged. He smiles and starts to move his finger around more, stroking at Jared’s insides and then taking his hand back only to slide it back in again. Jared moans, breathy and low, and Jensen’s dick leaks in his lap, more than ready to replace Jensen’s finger.

Jensen makes himself wait to add a second finger, adamantly refusing to risk hurting Jared. He’s fucking into Jared steadily with just the one until Jared is reaching for his arm as he pushes his hips down to meet Jensen’s thrusts.

“M-more, Jensen. Please,” he whines, begs so pretty, and Jensen is barely hanging on himself. It’s all the convincing he needs. When he pushes in next, it’s with two fingers, and Jared cries out, stilling as Jensen buries both all the way in. Jensen gives him a moment to adjust, panting through the stretch, and then he starts to genuinely prepare Jared, scissoring his fingers and slowly tugging at his rim to better loosen the muscle for what’s yet to come.

Jared thrashes before him on the bed, moaning and whimpering, and his own dick is still hard and dripping onto his stomach. Fuck, he looks and sounds so good, moving and crying like he was built for this, to take Jensen, and Jensen won’t be able to hold out much longer. Jared’s bringing him to the edge just with the desperate hot clutch of his body and the way he’s so strung out just on Jensen’s fingers.

Jensen goes back in with three fingers and Jared cries out, his eyes shutting hard, and Jensen knows the additional digit is pushing it, but his dick is even bigger, so he can’t rush this. He forces himself to go slowly, letting Jared accommodate him until he’s relaxed enough that Jensen can get back to fucking his fingers in, working Jared back up. He crooks his fingers as he gets familiar with Jared’s body, seeking that spot and then –

“Oh, Gods, oh, Jen– Jensen– Jen, fuck,” Jared shudders violently and spews incoherent curses when Jensen finds what he was looking for. Jensen is panting and sweat rolls down his temples, drips from his chin with all his efforts, and he imagines he might appear delirious for the flush and the wide, pleased grin on his face.

“Jared,” Jensen pants. “Do you think– I want–”

“Yes!” Jared gasps, cutting him off. “Please, please Jensen, please.”

Jensen is so relieved. He carefully withdraws his fingers, sympathetic for the sad, broken sound that escapes Jared at their departure, and moves quickly for the oil. He slicks himself up and sets the bottle aside again before shimmying forward on his knees. He gets his hands on Jared’s hips and slides them down, gives the firm globes of his ass a squeeze, and then slides further down the back of his thighs, hooking the back of his knees and starting to fold them up on either side of Jared’s chest.

“Here, Jared, hold them back, that’s it, yeah,” Jensen mumbles encouragements as Jared’s hands replace his own to keep his legs up, and Jensen leans forward now, bracing himself with one a fist on the bed beside Jared’s head, and with the other he reaches to take himself in hand and line up at Jared’s wet, stretched out hole. Even just pressing the head to his entrance, feeling it flex against him, Jensen shivers and sighs.

“Come on, dragon,” Jared pleads breathlessly, rocking his hips up to push against the head of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen’s eyes flash up to Jared’s face and he sees through a tinge of red the playful, almost teasing smirk Jared wears, one dimple peeking at him from his flushed cheek. Jensen grins back and growls, a small billow of smoke rising from between his teeth, and presses in. Still so much wider than his fingers, Jared cries out as Jensen finally breaches him. Jensen can feel Jared’s body shake and his hole clenches tightly around him. It feels so good, and Jared is burning up inside, so welcoming, that Jensen has to grit his own teeth and force himself to go slow, easing in inch by inch to the sound of Jared choking gasps.

“Easy, Jared, easy… try to relax…” Jensen whispers, for Jared and himself, really, and before long Jensen is fully sheathed in the clutching, searing heat of Jared’s body. He sighs and relaxes into it, all his weight forward and pinning Jared to the bed. Jared’s breath is still hitching quietly and Jensen leans forward to kiss encouragements against his ear.

He holds himself still while Jared adjusts, relieved when he starts to feel Jared squirming underneath him, rolling his hips experimentally.

“Jensen,” Jared nearly sobs and Jensen doesn’t need to be told twice. He drops down closer to Jared, propped up by his elbows, and kisses sloppily at Jared’s lips while pulling back with his hips only to push back in. Jared huffs quietly like the motion forces the air from his lungs and Jensen swallows the sound down greedily. He finds a rhythm and fucks Jared in earnest, deliberately forcing more of those beautiful uh-uh-uhs from Jared beneath him. He feels himself rush that edge already, heat coiling low in his belly because he’s been so wrecked just playing with Jared this whole time, but he’s determined to make this good for Jared, his heart’s bond, his chosen. He groans, shifts his knees and his hips to enter Jared at a different angle, and he groans again in relief when Jared cries out, telling him that he’s in the right place.

“Yes, Jared, yes,” Jensen rumbles, dropping his head into the space at Jared’s neck. It puts Jared’s panting, open mouth near Jensen’s ear and the sounds he makes, high and broken in his throat, are carrying Jensen closer and closer on each thrust of his hips.

“Jensen, I– I’m going to–” Jared doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before his voice breaks and he’s coming untouched between them, spilling warm and white all over his stomach. His body trembles and jerks through it, and with each spurt, his muscles convulse around Jensen where he’s still fucking into him.

“Gods, Jared, fuck–!” Jensen cries out, voice rough and wrecked, as he comes, hips stuttering and his hands fisting in the blanket. He keeps moving as best he can, pumping into Jared as he feels his own mess make the way more slick and that much easier. He’s out of breath and sweat is pouring off him, the fire in his belly a hot, well-stoked flame, and he only slows and stills when he’s sure that Jared’s body has taken him all the way through it, his own muscles feeling lax and loose with his release.

“J-Jensen…” Jared exhales tiredly, and Jensen realizes he’s crushing Jared now, and his beloved is quivering with exhaustion. He forces himself up so Jared can gingerly put down his legs, even though it forces Jensen to fall out of him and they both sigh sadly at the loss.

Jared is smiling, a little dopey, looking blissful and sated as he relaxes on the bed, his legs sprawled on either side of Jensen’s body.

“You did so good, my heart,” Jensen murmurs and leans in to kiss him. Jared’s lips move against him languidly.

“Felt so good, Jensen,” Jared admits against his mouth, which turns up at the corners, Jensen unable to keep the pleased expression from his face to know Jared’s first time was not a disappointment. He pulls back from Jared just enough to lean over him and look for a cloth to clean them off. Jared’s eyes are closed, the features of his face smooth in the afterglow, and he hums contentedly as Jensen takes care of him. Jensen settles in at Jared’s side afterwards, encouraging Jared to turn towards him, and they lay like that, face-to-face in each other’s arms. Jensen nuzzles in against Jared’s nose, kissing at cheeks, lips and chin until Jared is grinning broadly around a quiet laugh.

“So,” Jared says as he and Jensen simply look at once another.

“So,” Jensen echoes, searching Jared’s hazel eyes and seeing the answers there, feeling the way that they’re bound now as something tangible between them. He slides a hand up Jared’s body to rest over his heart.“Do you feel it, Jared?”

Jared smiles and tilts forward to kiss Jensen’s mouth, one of his own hands reaching for Jensen’s chest, mirroring how Jensen is touching him. His eyes are so bright, lit up with the fire that Jensen shares with him. “I do. I feel so… alive, Jensen.”

Jensen smiles. “As do I, my love.”

Jensen watches Jared fondly as he falls asleep in his arms. He allows himself a moment of sleepy contemplation, grateful for the way his life has been so quickly upended. He never let himself dream he would ever be free. He definitely never imagined that the very thing he cursed every day for so many years would lead him to a man who would not only give him back his life but also a greater reason for living, taking him out of his solitude in a way he hadn’t let himself remember that he wanted. In this moment, succumbing to the comfortable, easy pull of sleep while wrapped around his chosen, Jensen is simply, thoroughly happy, like he never, ever anticipated being.

Jared sleeps peacefully until after dark when he comes to slowly, still in Jensen’s arms, his face plastered to Jensen’s chest. Jensen stirs immediately and the dragon’s demeanour is nothing like that of the completely bristly, angry creature that Jared met. He’s still heated and grumbly but he’s doting and attentive, and he kisses Jared breathless before Jared’s all the way awake. Jensen rolls him in his arms so his back is to Jensen’s chest and takes him like that, slow and easy while he gives Jared a hand on his dick to fuck into, too. Jared is overwhelmed and Jensen seems to know exactly how to touch him, what to whisper in his ear – he’d be embarrassed for how quickly he comes except for how much Jensen seems to love it. When Jensen finishes inside him he stays there at Jared’s meek request, groaning and sinking his teeth into the meat of Jared’s shoulder. They fall asleep again just like that, Jensen’s cock still buried wet and warm inside Jared’s body, Jensen’s arms around his waist and Jared’s arms on top of his, their fingers laced together.

They rise next with the sun, and they make for the spring first thing to bathe properly. They get ready to leave Jensen’s cottage, cleaning, packing what they’ll need, sharing the leftover food from Jared’s bag and slowing themselves down with long, lingering touches and many, many kisses. Jared feels like he’s on edge, but it’s good, the near-constant shivery thrills he gets just from being in Jensen’s presence, for the way Jensen looks at him and the way he’s allowed to look back. More than once he feels anxious to think of how he’s going to introduce Jensen to those that know him – his family, his friends – but Jensen seems to sense his worry, and puts him at ease as they leave the cottage, shutting the door behind them with a kind of finality that makes that anxiety spike in Jared’s chest.

Jensen steps close behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his hip and squeezing.

“We’re a powerful pair, Jared. No one in their right mind will challenge us, I assure you. Whoever is after you will think twice before making attempts again.”

He stands in front of Jared now, a hand on his jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. Jared laughs a little nervously, feeling silly.

“It– it’s not that, actually,” he says, looking away from Jensen’s knowing eyes. Jensen tilts his chin up to make him look at him.

“Then… what is it, my love?” Jensen asks so sincerely, and the way he calls Jared that – my love – makes Jared feel warm inside. He smiles despite himself.

“I’m… not quite sure how to explain our bond to my friends. What do I call you to my family that they’ll understand? Being a dragon is surprising enough, but then…”

Jared trails off, unsure, and bites his lip. He knows how he thinks of Jensen in his head, in his heart, knows what they are – bound for life now; it feels a lot like a marriage, though not in a way that people will recognize.

Jensen hums thoughtfully, holding Jared’s gaze. “Well, in their terms – your terms – we would be wed, would we not? A lifelong bond like that which we have – you have your customs. When we reach your home, we can do whatever we must to fulfil them, yes? Husband?”

Jensen’s voice is low and teasing on the last word and Jared’s heart swells, so full of love.

“Okay,” he agrees excitedly, unable to contain his grin. “Husband.”

Jensen smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jared answers.

“Then you’d best step back, dear heart,” Jensen cautions, stepping ahead into the clearing before his cottage. Jared is confused for a brief moment before he suddenly understands what Jensen is about to do.

“Jensen!” Jared gasps. “Wait, are you sure? But– oh!”

Jared is stunned, awestruck. Jensen raises his arms and then his eyes flash red, flickering like flames. Smoke billows from his mouth and nose in great plumes and his body glows brightly until Jared has to look away, shielding his eyes. When the light subsides and Jared lowers his arm, hesitantly peering over it, in the place of the beautiful, horned man who was just before standing in front of him is a beautiful, horned dragon. Jensen is giant in this form, easily the size of the cottage and then some with the span of his incredible wings. Jared’s instinct is to be afraid, but when Jensen turns and finds him with those emerald eyes, they’re so familiar that Jared is immediately put at ease. This magnificent creature is his Jensen, his beloved, and he absolutely takes Jared’s breath away.

He steps towards Jensen with his hand outstretched and Jensen pushes his snout gently into Jared’s palm. His scales are smooth and cool, which surprises Jared considering Jensen’s heated, steamy breath which rises from his nostrils.

“Jensen, you– you’re so beautiful,” Jared whispers as he looks up at him, and he’s sure that Jensen is smiling.

 _Thank you._ Jensen’s voice rings clear in his mind, as if they were communicating via a seeing stone, and Jared startles, surprised. _Don’t be afraid, my heart. Our bond allows us to speak even while I’m in this form. It’s why only the dragon-chosen can be dragon riders._

“Dragon r-riders?” Jared stutters out, astonished.

_What, you didn’t think we were going to walk all the way now, did you?_

Jared can hear the smirk in Jensen’s voice and sees the pleased glimmer in his eye. He laughs.

“Well, no, I guess not.”

_Then climb on, Jared. Let’s make the kind of introduction that they’ll talk about, my love. One that will make sure no one dares come after you again._

Jared smiles as he looks Jensen in the eye one last, long moment before making his way back to Jensen’s side. Jensen lays low to the ground to make it easier for Jared to haul himself up onto his back. He settles readily into the grooves of Jensen’s shoulders that seem suited specifically for a rider, just before his wings and at the base of his long, elegant neck. Jared feels surprisingly secure there.

He can’t believe this is his life.

He takes a deep breath, leans forward and places a warm, encouraging hand on Jensen’s neck.

_Ready now, dear heart?_

“I’m ready,” Jared says confidently. “Let’s show ‘em what we got.”

Jared can feel Jensen’s excitement, his pleasure at Jared’s words, and Jared holds on as Jensen starts to stand tall and beat his wings. His stomach swoops as they leave the earth and Jensen eases them through the canopy and above the trees, the clear, blue sky stretching out around them as far as the eye can see, but Jared never once worries that he could fall. With Jensen, he could never be safer, and as they fly off in pursuit of their future, Jared has never been more sure of anything in his entire life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are love ❤


End file.
